At the present time there are no training targets available for use in night operations training that use thermal sensors. In order to simulate real-world conditions, live targets such as tanks or trucks must be used. The present simulated thermal target precludes the use of live targets since the target simulates both optical and thermal images.
Thermal imaging is soon to be deployed to enable the U.S. Army to fight at night as well as during the day. The thermal images respond to the heat patterns of the viewed scene instead of the reflected light patterns that day optics use. In order to rapidly integrate this capability to the troop level, there is an urgent requirement to provide low cost thermal targets for use as training devices. To be the most effective for training purposes, these thermal targets must also appear similar to tactical vehicles when viewed by the new thermal imagers during surveillance, or during firing training exercises. The present invention may be called a field expedient thermal target (FETT). It is anticipated that large quantities of these FETT's will be constructed by military units for use in field using thermal night sights. In addition to training purposes, the FETT's are excellent for thermal pattern decoy techniques also.